


Sweets

by blehgah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri's a flirt and Raven still doesn't like desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

"Hey, old man. You don't like what I made?"

Raven looks up from his crepe to Yuri's expectant face. Everyone else has already polished off their serving; the delicate dessert flops in Raven's hand as he returns his gaze to it.

"I'm just not a fan of sweets," Raven explains.

Yuri snags a piece from the outside of the roll and pops it into his mouth. "Shame," he says, "I put a lot of love into that, you know."

With a slight grimace, Raven eyes the whipped cream oozing from the middle of the dessert. "Ya don't say?"

"It's my secret ingredient." Grinning a sly grin, Yuri sweeps his gaze over the rest of their companions. "They can't get enough of it. But I guess even my warm love can't penetrate that hard heart of yours, old man."

"Ha ha." Raven rolls his eyes and takes a small bite off the top of the roll. The sweetness is still too overpowering; it fills his mouth too quickly, sits in his stomach too heavily. 

Yuri reaches out to swipe another piece of the soggy, unraveling dessert. "If you don't want to finish it, I'll take it."

"Gonna eat your own love?"

"If you won't take it, then I ought to return it to its rightful owner," Yuri replies with a wry smile.

"This all sounds like a euphemism even I'm not terrible enough to make."

"Which is why I'm making it, not you." Yuri's hand rests lightly on Raven's wrist. "So?"

"Just take it," Raven sighs.

It's not long before Yuri scoops up the rest of the deflated whipped cream and shoves it into his mouth. A bit of white dribbles down the corner of his mouth and he swipes at it with his tongue.

Raven blinks. They've been maintaining eye contact the entire time.

"Sweets keep your energy up, you know," Yuri states.

"I'm afraid even sweets can't rustle up these old bones," Raven replies, hunching over slightly and rubbing his back.

"I'm always open for suggestions," Yuri says as a smirk stretches his lips, "If you have any alternatives in mind. I've gotta make sure the whole party is in top shape. And that includes you, old man."

Something warm curls under the weight of the sugar in Raven's stomach. An absent-minded hand moves to calm down his abdomen as his mouth pulls in an undecided expression.

"You'll be the first to know if I think of anything," Raven mutters.

Yuri smiles. It seems genuine at a first glance, and Raven isn't terribly interested in taking a closer look.

"Good." Yuri swipes at his bottom lip with his thumb before licking his lips. Raven tracks the movement and then lifts his eyes to meet Yuri's. "But don't blame me if your body gives out and you fall behind."

Although Raven doesn't bother with a verbal response, his grimace is enough to communicate his feelings on the matter. Yuri laughs and moves to catch up with the rest of the team.

"If you keep feeding me this bullshit," Raven mumbles to himself, "Both literally and figuratively, I'd have no choice but to blame you, _Yuri_."


End file.
